<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The same thing, every day... by Ruquas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795124">The same thing, every day...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas'>Ruquas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of Kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rituals, Service Submission, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you done?” Greg asked, just like every evening before he would start to get ready for bed himself. When he had stopped asking, months ago for a few days, Sherlock had started to get nervous, so Greg continued to ask every evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season of Kink [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The same thing, every day...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Season Of Kink Bingo on Dreamwidth; O5 - Rituals</p><p>A big thank you at ArtInMotion, who beta read this for me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People thought of Sherlock as erratic., Always restless, he was never able to concentrate too long on one thing, his mind always working on the next seven problems.</p><p>To a certain degree, that was true.</p><p>In most situations, Sherlock <em>was</em> erratic. In most situations, Sherlock <em>was</em> working on several things at once, his mind not managing to concentrate on only one problem. </p><p>But those people never saw Sherlock as Greg did. Never saw him doing his chores. His rituals, how Sherlock liked to call it when he wasn’t feeling bratty. </p><p>They didn’t see Sherlock put away the clean dishes.</p><p>They never saw how Sherlock laid the clothing out of the drawer, first for himself with little to no care if it would clash or not, even though Greg was certain that the other man could wear whatever he wanted. The only order Sherlock had been given regarding his own clothes was that he needed to feel comfortable in them and wouldn’t try to scratch himself raw in them. Greg had been shocked when he found out that it was a thing for Sherlock. Then Sherlock would take out the clothes for Greg, chosen with several criteria in mind. Sherlock never named them, but Greg hadn’t been over- or underdressed in a long time. Even if Sherlock laid out a suit, Greg wouldn’t have issues chasing down a suspect. They were always chosen with great care, making Greg look good and efficient.</p><p>They never saw Sherlock undress, fold his clothes, and put them on the chair that Greg had put in their room just for that purpose. During the next day, Greg would decide if they were still good to wear or if they needed to be cleaned (or thrown away) before Sherlock would be allowed to wear them again. It was only in the beginning when Sherlock had tried to argue, tried to keep the clothes until Greg had to make it an order that Sherlock wasn't allowed to put him to shame because Sherlock couldn't be bothered to take care of himself.</p><p>They never saw Sherlock getting ready for bed. Wiping himself down on every even day of the week if he wasn't too dirty showering on uneven days. Brushing his teeth and laying out the razor and shaving cream which Sherlock would use on Greg in the morning.</p><p>They never saw Sherlock kneeling down on the pillow on Greg’s side of the bed, waiting for however long Greg let him wait. He had tested it. In the beginning, Sherlock would start to fidget within seconds, moving within a couple of minutes and talking after another few. Now, his routine, his rituals calmed him down so much that it took almost half an hour before Sherlock started fidgeting.</p><p>Greg was glad that people never got to see Sherlock as he did. It meant that this side of the younger man was just for Greg to see.</p><p>“Are you done?” Greg asked, just like every evening before he would start to get ready for bed himself. When he had stopped asking, months ago for a few days, Sherlock had started to get nervous, so Greg continued to ask every evening.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Greg made sound of agreement before walking past Sherlock, not touching him.</p><p>It had been the only request Sherlock had ever made during their relationship when they had started to establish their routines. He only wanted to get touched in the evening when he was done for the day when Greg was done. When they wouldn’t get interrupted.</p><p>When Sherlock had asked for this, he hadn’t looked up, had been tense, as if he expected a fight.</p><p>For Greg, it was only an unspoken confirmation of what he knew.</p><p>Those routines, Sherlock’s rituals, weren’t only for Sherlock to come down from the day, to give his mind the chance to come down.</p><p>It relaxed him enough to let down his barriers, evening for evening.</p><p>When Sherlock’s rituals very quickly became <em>their</em> rituals, Greg wasn’t surprised in the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have a request, <a href="https://ruquas.tumblr.com/">just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>